


Bite Me

by imaginationtherapy



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fancy POV, Fancy is mildly obsessed with the Vampire Sergeant, HEY LOOK GUYS its under 1k words!, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampires, honestly be glad i cut myself off early, i just....couldn't resist, implied...sexual content i guess?, there's not much objectionable things in here?, this is so dumb, vampire kink, you know how this ends otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: Fancy knows all about the Vampire Detective Sergeant of Cowley Station. He knows you should stay far away from him. So he can't understand why DS Jakes seems to enjoy provoking the Vampire.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardianoffun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bruises on both my knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910275) by [guardianoffun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun). 



> This is...this is so dumb. I'm sorry. I just...I got distracted and I had an idea and I ran with it and...sorry for spamming guys.
> 
> 100% inspired by guardianoffun's _bruises on both my knees_

Everyone knew about him, the Vampire Detective of Cowley Station CID. The detective that was always just a little too smart, a little too tall, and a little too pale. The detective that didn’t need to breath and never ate when he went to lunch with his DI. Detective Sergeant Endeavour Morse was a legend among the younger coppers. A legend that DC George Fancy was quite terrified of working with.

Terrified may have been too strong of a word. Awe-struck would probably be more like it. Sergeant Morse was a brilliant detective, probably due to his not-quite-natural abilities to remember little details and bring up obscure references from the past. Supposedly Morse was in his early thirties, but Fancy was  _ quite sure _ the man was actually hundreds of years old. He just kept a young face to fit in. 

Fancy admired the man, for his detective skills. He also feared the day that the Vampire might trap him in a back alley, fangs dripping blood, looking for his next meal. Okay, maybe he did know that wasn’t the way DS Morse did things. Rumor had it that he hadn’t fed on a live human in  _ years _ . (Rumors loved to speculate where he did get his blood, and none of the options were pretty.) Still, one stern look from Morse could send PCs and WPCs scattering. If the man raised his voice, even DCs would back up. And if Morse was looking particularly ill or upset, nearly everyone in the nick would give him a wide berth.

Everyone, Fancy noted, except DS Peter Jakes. 

Jakes seemed to almost  _ try _ and provoke the Vampire Sergeant. The two of them had been practical rivals, tagging along after DI Thursday and often tripping over one another to reach Thursday first. Eventually, they had settled down into reluctant partners, exchanging equally annoyed glares and muttered curses.

Something had changed a week ago, though. Jakes had been assigned a stakeout with the Vampire, and all anybody really knew was that it had run long. The car had overheated, stranding the two of them well past their allotted time as they waited for it to cool down.

Fancy wondered what it must have been like, trapped in a car with a hungry vampire. Had Morse eyed Jakes up, looking for a snack? Had Jakes quaked in fear, pressing against the car door? Maybe Jakes had made a run for it, trying to get away. Maybe he had threatened Morse to keep him at bay. Given Jakes’ reputation, Fancy was pretty sure he would have either threatened or bribed Morse. He didn’t seem like the running away type, but a hungry vampire was a terrifying sight.

Whatever had happened, Jakes had been behaving...oddly...since they got back. He seemed to almost go out of his way to provoke the Vampire. Fancy was certain he’d caught Jakes throwing Morse a few decidedly antagonistic stares, his eyebrows raised and his dark eyes wide with some unnameable emotion. Fancy  _ knew _ he had heard Morse literally  _ growl _ at Jakes just yesterday.

Jakes had a death wish and Fancy would bet his next paycheck on it. 

* * *

“You had better watch your mouth, Sergeant.”

Fancy froze in the hallway at the icy tone in Morse’s words. Peering around the corner, he could see Sergeant Jakes squaring off against the Vampire.

“Or what, Morse?” Jakes hissed. He took a step towards Morse, something dark flashing in his eyes.

Fancy bit back a scream as Morse surged forward. His hands flew up to Jakes’ shoulders, pinning the taller man to the wall.

“You know what I am,” Morse growled. His tone made Fancy’s skin crawl. It was full of hunger.

Jakes’ lips curled into a sly grin. “That I do, Morse.”

Fancy’s eyes widened in disbelief. There wasn’t a trace of fear in Jakes voice. He almost sounded...Fancy’s hand flew to his mouth as he noticed Jakes’ hand sneaking its way around Morse’s waist. 

_ What the hell? _

“You know what I can do,” Morse murmured, pressing closer to Jakes. Fancy blinked. He wasn’t seeing this...was he? “I could drain you, Peter Jakes.” Morse leaned forward, his mouth ghosting over Jakes’ neck.

Jakes hissed. “Is that a promise?”

Morse pulled back. “Maybe.” He leaned forward, his lips crashing into Jakes’.

Fancy scuttled back the way he had come. Whatever the  _ fuck _ he had just seen, he didn’t want to see any more of. His sergeants had a quite different relationship than he had expected, and he was pretty sure... _ God _ , he hadn’t even known that  _ vampire kink  _ was a thing. But apparently Sergeant Peter Jakes had one.

Fancy shuddered. Then he grinned.

_ What had happened on that stakeout? _

**Author's Note:**

> I have...no excuse for that. No redeeming quality, no witty story. It's just pure and simple dumbassery that I had to get out of my system.


End file.
